A Memory Of A Brother
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: When Shredder finally destroys one of the turtles, everything becomes dull and gray for the other turtles...until they receive a call from their one of their old friends. I do not own TMNT. One-shot but with sequel.


My first TMNT 2012 one-shot! Hope you guys like it! He he...

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey's POV:

 _Drip. Drip. Drip_

I can feel my blood running through my head as I tried to sit up. I gasp for air but it's a little difficult when there's a chain around my neck. I struggle to get loose from the chains that bind my arms and legs but the struggle pains me and it gives my arms scratches, bleeding out blood.

Ugh. I remember exactly what happened before I woke up in pain. Me and Raph went out for patrol when, all of a sudden, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface pounced and attacked us and injured my elder brother real badly while the three captured me and made me face Super Shredder alone.

He kept demanding me to tell him where our lair is but, of course, I kept saying no and trying to struggle out. I know that it's pretty dumb but any of my brothers or my friends would have done the same thing if they were in my deadly situation a few moments or hours ago.

But after I said no, he sliced me badly with his blades and stabbed me on my plastron lightly then he chained me on the neck, arms and legs and threw me in the dungeon with no hesitant. That's when I lost my consciousness but then, that's better than what was about to happen.

Tiger Claw grabbed the chains on my neck and pulled me out of the dungeon. If I were my brothers or my friends, I'd struggle out of the chains or find an escape plan but since I'm me, that isn't what I'm going to do. I'm just gonna stay calm and follow the second-in-command.

He made me kneel on my knees in front of the Super Shredder, who stood up in impatience and walked towards me. He grabbed the chains connecting to my neck and pulled it towards his face then he angrily demanded," Now, are you ready to tell me where Hamato Yoshi lives?!"

" N-Never..." I told him with no hesitance then Super Shredder got so angry that he used his blade to stab me in the plastron deeper, making the blade go through my shell painfully. I felt more pain when he took out the blade in one move then he kicked me down, making me fall on the ground.

As the shredder started to walk away, even in my pain, I did my best to crawl to him then, in a sincere voice, I swore to him," I...w-will...t-take you...d-down...a-and I...w-will...b-be...t-the o-one...t-to...f-finish...y-you off!" then he finished me off with a slice on the head.

And with that, I felt myself take my last breath as I also felt my spirit leave my body in awe...

Normal POV:

Seeing that the turtle wasn't moving nor breathing any more, the ruthless Super Shredder turned around and told Rahzar," Get rid of his body," The mutant wolf bowed down in respect then he got the dead body, took it outside and dropped behind an air vent on one of the rooftops.

Shortly after he left, the turtles were searching around for their little brother with April and Karai when the red-haired teen felt that there was something not right on that roof." G-Guys, t-there's something else on here," she told the others in worry, holding her head up in pain.

" Really? W-Where?" Donnie asked, feeling the worry as well and then April pointed to the air vent, telling them," Behind...that!" Karai went to see what was behind the air vent then her eyes widened as she gasped, quivering in fright and stuttering at the others," U-Uh...g-g-guys..."

Raph went beside her and gasped, eyes widened in shock as tears fell from his eyes then he found the chance to yell out," IT'S MIKEY!" The others went to the air vent and saw that what they were yelling about was true. Mikey's body was still, he wasn't breathing at all and his skin was cold.

" M-Mikey...t-they..." Leo stammered as he got the body of his brother with tears on his eyes then Raph cried out in anger and in tears," HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?! MIKEY WAS JUST AN INNOCENT TURTLE! HOW COULD THEY INVOLVE HIM IN A HUGE BUSINESS SUCH AS THIS?!"

" To be honest, he is also their enemy..." April commented but then she kept her mouth shut when Raph glared at her with eyes filled with fury and tears. Donnie was just silent as he choked in tears of sadness and yells of anger as he gritted his teeth and made a fist that looked harder than stone.

They went to the lair and told Casey, Shini, the Mighty Mutanimals, and Splinter that they found Mikey dead but they also said that they had no idea how Shredder killed the little, innocent orange-masked ninja turtle or how his body ended up on the rooftop unknowingly.

They took the body back to the lair and buried him at April's farmhouse. A few days after the funeral, the turtles still couldn't get over the death of their brother. To the three of them, everything seemed dull and dark...until Raph received an urgent call from his T-Phone.

Since he was still saddened when he received the call, he picked up his T-Phone in boredom and said in a slow voice," Hel―" but he was caught in surprise when Sal Commander, his and his brothers' male salamandrian friend, told him in a rush," Meet me on top of the Statue of Liberty! Quick!"

Without even hesitating, Raph rushed to the Statue of Liberty and found that a salamandrian ship was waiting for his arrival. In the pilot's seat, he saw Sal Commander waving at him and then he motioned the red-masked ninja turtle to climb aboard the salamandrian ship.

" What's going on, Sal Commander?!" he asked in worry but the male salamandrian warrior blasted off onto space before saying," Do not worry, my friend. You will soon find out, Raphael. But I will give you hint: it has something to do with you and Y'Gythgba being together,"

The turtle was extremely silent throughout the ride as Sal Commander brought him to his homeworld then they landed the ship near a salamandrian hospital." Wait, why are we..." Raph was going to ask but then he was interrupted when his friend grabbed his hand and dragged him in the hospital.

Both creatures pushed past the crowd of patients before stopping at a red door, that said," Labored Salamandrian" The turtle's eyes widen as he looked at his salamandrian friend in shock but all the male salamandrian did was motion him to go inside.

Raph opened the door and saw Mona Lisa, his salamandrian love, who was lying down on a hospital bed and staring at the ceiling with a cradle next to her bed." M-Mona?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes as he went closer to the salamandrian female, who turned her head in shock.

" R-Raphael!" Mona cried out in happiness then the red-masked turtle hugged her in tears of joy but then he was caught off guard when she told him," Oh, Raphael, our love has formed a healthy turtle-salamandrian baby boy! He is just so adorable! As adorable as you are!"

But when she saw her lover's confused face, the female salamandrian got the baby from the cradle and showed him the green-skinned turtle-salamandrian baby boy. " H-He's...so..." the red-masked turtle stammered, tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks as he touched the boy's cheek.

Almost immediately, the baby opened his eyes and Raph was shocked when he saw that his new-born son had baby blue salamandrian eyes with a hint of gold and emerald green." W-Wait...but how is he..." he asked Mona in shock as he looked at his son with little fright.

" Well, to be honest, he almost did not make it," Mona explained slowly." But then, as if magic, our son's spirit returned and revived him," The turtle nodded then he looked at the baby and then he got the strength to ask the salamandrian warrior," When was he born, Mona Lisa?"

" A few days ago," the salamandrian female replied with no hesitance but that made the turtle's eyes widen in shock so much that he nearly lost his breath." Raphael? What is the matter?" Mona asked in worry as she looked at him straight in the eye with no hesitance.

" I-It's just...that.." the red-masked turtle tried to explain, choking back a few tears." D-Days ago, M-Mikey...he...died," The female salamandrian gasped in shock then she rubbed the turtle's shell in comfort as she reassured him," There, there. It will be alright, do not worry,"

Raph looked at her and then smiled. For the whole afternoon, they talked about how they can raise their baby boy, whom they've named Ryota Michio Hamato, meaning he is strong but still a man, or turtle-salamandrian, on the correct path, or Raph just calls him Tachi for short.

Finally, the two creatures decided to raise to Tachi on Earth, to be safer from Triceratons but the young one still won't be safe from the foot clan so they both also decided to train him to be a ninja turtle-salamandrian warrior so he will also learn to defend himself and others.

The next day, Sal Commander flew the red-masked turtle, the salamandrian female warrior and their son to Earth and then he offered stayed with them to keep them safe until Tachi was grown up to fight and defend honorably as they went down underground to get to the lair.

" Raphael, may I ask you something?" Mona Lisa asked then after her love nodded in response, she asked curiously," Why do you and your brother live in the sewers? Does the stench of this underground place not bother any of you when you train or when your friends get here?"

" Well, no," Raph responded to her." we got used to the stench. We had to get used to it since if we went up there, everyone will see us and if everyone sees us, they'll hunt us down or try to get rid of us even if we didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it's safer here than anywhere else,"

The female salamandrian nodded in understanding as their group went inside an abandoned train station, where the red-masked turtle's brothers were waiting for him." Raph! Where have you been?! We were so worried!" Leo cried out in relief as he gave his brother a hug.

" I'm fine, Leo," the turtle reassured his big brother as his father, Splinter, asked," And who are these creatures, my son?" The red turtle smiled a bit as he told him," Master Splinter, this is our friend, Sal Commander and this is the only love of my life, Mona Lisa,"

He got the female salamandrian's hand and they smiled as they stared at each other's eyes in a dreamy way until Donnie asked," Um, Raph? Mona, who is that?" He pointed to the green baby boy on the salamandrian female's other arm, which he looked at in curiosity.

" Oh, this young and strong boy?" Mona said in giggles as she held out the baby so they could all see him clearly." His name is Ryota Michio Hamato...our son," The three mutants were shocked and amazed as the baby turtle-salamandrian started to wake up from his little nap.

That day, after she heard it from her purple-masked turtle friend, April threw a huge party for both the arrival of the salamandrians and Tachi on Earth. The party lasted all night and after the party, the turtles and all of their friends were all super exhausted.

Mona was going to sleep with Raph in his room, Sal Commander was going to sleep in a spare room which Leo and Donnie had just for a staying guest, and, as for Tachi, his father and uncles are going to turn their little brother's bedroom to his new bedroom and baby room.

Before he was able to join his love in his room, the blue-masked turtle went to the red-masked turtle and asked him," Um, Raph, have you noticed something quite familiar with your newborn son, Tachi?" The red turtle shrugged and asked," What do you mean, bro?"

" I mean that Tachi's eyes has the same color as Mikey's!" the leader in blue said but the turtle in red just shrugged and said," Maybe it was just a coincidence," But as he slept that night, he could not help but wonder why is their son's eye same as their deceased brother...


End file.
